


Break Down The Walls (Between You and Me)

by Tortellini



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Eren Is a Little Shit, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, Light Angst, M/M, Male Friendship, Manga Spoilers, Minor Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover, POV Eren Yeager, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, Some Humor, Spoilers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 03:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10890285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Eren is in shock. Bertholdt and Reiner have something to say. Reiner really needs to take this seriously, but the question is...will he?Oneshot/drabble





	Break Down The Walls (Between You and Me)

Eren was in shock. Shock, and disbelief, and complete and utter horror. He couldn’t even think correctly. This couldn’t be real! That was the only explanation for it--Reiner and Bertholdt were just playing some sort of sick prank. 

Bertholdt, who was gentle-hearted despite his huge height; who kept to himself with calm, nervous smiles. And Reiner, with broad shoulders and a warm laugh; who everyone could count on and come to for good advice. They were friends. They were like Eren’s older brothers, practically. They were good guys. 

They...they were murderers. 

“You guys broke the walls?!” Eren somehow managed to choke out, looking between the two of them, after all of this still not believing. 

“What? No.” Bertholdt surprised them by breaking the silence, because usually he didn’t talk much in general. “Reiner?”

“Of course not!”

“But--” Eren gaped at them like a dying fish. This had to be a weird dream. Or a prank like he’d thought before. Though war was a really, really bad time to pull pranks like this… “But you guys just said you’re the Armored and the Collosal Titans!” 

“...breaking down the walls as the Armored Titan is definitely my least favorite thing to do.” Reiner muttered out of the corner of his mouth with a small smirk. Dammit, was he serious? At a time like this? Eren and Bertholdt both ended up punching him...though really for different reasons. 


End file.
